


The Gelbus Diary

by Captain_Autistic



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Nonsense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Autistic/pseuds/Captain_Autistic
Summary: Don’t take this too seriously. One day, Gellert and Albus wake up, just to find out they are neither in their bed, nor even human anymore. They have to live their life as Funko Pops from now on. Now they spend their time wondering about the mysteries of the modern world while terrorizing their owner, a 19 year old student.Have fun!





	The Gelbus Diary

**Author's Note:**

> Since the Pops are from the movie setting in 1927 Gellert and Albus only now things that already existed in 1927.   
> Btw English is not my first language. Please keep that in mind while reading

“Oi, you! What is this?” Gellert yelled at me standing on my bedside table kicking the two remote controls.

“Those are remote controls for my TV.” I explained to him as simply as I can.

“TV?” Albus asked confused: “What does that stand for?”

“It stands for television. We can watch movies and shows with this.”

“So like at a cinema?”

“Kind of like a cinema. It’s just smaller and has a huge amount of programs we can chose from. Look. It’s the silver ‘box’ on my desk over there.” I explained pointing to my TV.

“Turn it on! I want to see those wonders with my own eyes!” Gellert exclaimed excited pushing the smaller remote in my direction. With a smile on my face I took it and turned on the TV.

 

“What I am doing there? I don’t remember walking through London singing about a girl when I was younger!” Gellert shouted when he saw ‘his younger self’ in the movie Sweeney Todd that was still playing. Now how could I explain to him the whole concept of actors in movies? And even more important: How could I explain to him that his whole life was just a simple Idea in someone’s mind written down in a book and shown in movies. Nothing that he had ever done was real. The same thing counted for Albus and every single person they had ever spoken to before they turned up here.

“Well… Maybe you were obliviated.” I told him, turning the TV off again.

“Laura? Would you tell me what this thing is?” Albus asked me politely while he inspected the Switch console on my bedside table.

“It’s a kind of electronic toy you can play games with.”

“What kind of games?” He wants to now. I took the console and put it on the table in front of me so Gellert and Albus could watch.

“A game about you.” I told them happily letting the Lego Gellert run around the great hall of Hogwarts.

“That’s me, right? I look… stupid. Let me see Albus now.” Gellert demanded. I really needed to teach him some respect. With a sigh I changed the character and let the youngest version of Albus I could find walk around.

“I do not look like this.” Albus let us know.

“I know. But you will look like this in about ten years.”

“How do you know? You can look into the future?” So we have another questions that will remain unanswered.

 

“I think you should probably go to bed now. It’s getting late and you must be so tired after all those… those… new wonders you learned about.” I considered picking Gellert and Albus up and placed them gently in their new bed. Almost instantly Albus crawled closer to Gellert cuddling with him. I couldn’t help but smile at that sight, so I took my first photo of them.

“You are going to be stars on Instagram.” I planned going back to my game.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see more about Gellert and Albus search @gelbus_diary on Instagram :)


End file.
